This invention is directed generally to signal distribution apparatus and more particularly to such apparatus for selectively connecting a selected one of a plurality of inputs or source signals to each, either or both of two outputs or utilization devices.
One such signal distribution apparatus or switching device is commonly known as a video selector. In such a video selector, one or more input devices, for example, a television antenna, cable television lead, a home computer or video game, and a video tape or cassette recorder or video disc player may be selected for play through an ordinary television receiver, or alternatively for recording information therefrom on a second video tape or cassette recorder. While the invention is not limited thereto, the ensuing discussion will be facilitated by specific reference to such a video selector apparatus.
In general, a number of problems are associated with the switching of multiple inputs to multiple outputs. For example, interference among the various inputs or among the various outputs is to be avoided. Additionally, interference between any unselected inputs and the outputs must be minimized. Moreover, it is important to transfer signals from a selected input to a selected output substantially without distortion, noise or the like being imposed on the signal while also minimizing any signal loss in the process.
The prior art has devised switching devices which take into account and substantially avoid many of the foregoing problems. However, such switching devices have heretofore been relatively complex and expensive in their design and manufacture.